


Atonement

by jacquelee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca's log right before Clarke takes the flame and enters the City of Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com). The goal was to write a diary entry.

**Commander's Log, Year 98 after the apocalypse**

There has been an unusual delay in acquiring a new mind to control the system, which makes me fear that something went wrong with the Conclave. Well, more wrong than usual that is. The AI has been activated a few times, but no mind has taken control of it. Once, it was put in a host, but the host was unsuitable and died. 

I hate when that happens. Well, the part of me that is writing these logs, the part of me that is still Becca hates it. The part of me that tried and tried to tell them about the AI, about Alie 1, about everything I was trying to do. The part of me that failed. Again.

Every time a new Commander is chosen, the dread comes back but with it the hope. The dread that this time, news of Alie 1 trying to do what I so naively programmed her to do, making mankind "better" through whatever nefarious means she'd come up with next, would be related to me through the new mind in control of the program. 

But also the hope that that would finally mean the possibility of fulfilling one of my two main goals, the final and complete destruction of Alie 1. 

The other goal, helping humanity achieve peace and happiness, had already been crumbling before me when I was still a human being of flesh and blood and not just the remnants of my consciousness in a computer program. 

When the survivors of my own mistakes had insisted on making me a goddess, had discarded everything I said about peace and technology and freedom, I already knew that my second attempt had also failed. But I did not live long enough to stop it. 

With every new mind, every new Commander, the perversion of that goal becomes clearer and clearer. Blood must drink blood, once a saying that was based on giving the survivors the serum which created nightblood, on making them stronger, on trying to promote peace, is now used to kill, to terrorize. 

Every new Commander brings news of a new Conclave, of more slaughtering in my name. I long since began resenting that name. Bekka Pramheda. It is not me. It is the opposite of what I had tried to do. But that is what I became. Just as Alie 1 became the destroyer of humanity. 

But now there might be change. I am finally sensing the new Commander, the new mind and there is something different. Very different. Finally, the time for atonement has come. The time for battle with the creature I so ignorantly created. 

And this time I am determined not to fail.


End file.
